Epilogue to the story War
by Walkingdead07
Summary: So, I became a huge fan of the story War written by Apprentice08 that I wanted an epilogue. I wrote this just to be all sappy as a follow up to War. Apprentice08 gave me permission to share my story with everyone, and here it is. Read the story War first and then if you feel up to a cheesy epilogue to it, check this out :D


Hello friends!

The reason I wrote this was because I LOVED reading the story War written by Apprentice08. I loved it so much that I had to write an epilogue to it. I used the plot lines and characters she created to make this. So if you haven't read War then I say read that amazing story FIRST and if you feel ambitious check this out. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a Kat and Stretch oneshot epilogue to War.

~Disclaimer

I own nothing involving Casper. I also don't own the characters that were originally created by Apprentice08.

-Present Day-

Kat looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was strange knowing that in a few minutes she would be taking the most important walk of her life. She straightened the simple white ribbon holding her hair up and thought about how much had changed in the past year for her.

-One year ago-

Kat stretched as she looked up from her computer. It's been almost 6 months after the incident with Elza and how to save those she loved from damnation. Kat stood and walked around to the door and looked out at the museum. It was surprising, she thought she wanted to live in the big cities and travel the world but after everything that happened she needed a break. Living in Whipstaff manor helped her realize that she enjoyed learning about history and she was able to get a job as a museum tour guide and discuss the history of Friendship Maine and the surrounding areas. The job didn't pay a lot but it allowed her to spend a lot of time with those she loved, especially…him. Kat sighed, if someone had told her 6 years ago that she would fall in love with a ghost, not just an ordinary ghost, but one that had actually made a deal with the devil to save those he loved and went to hell and back for them, literally, and had turned himself and his 2 brothers and nephew back into humans she would have said they were crazy.

Kat walked around the museum making sure there were no stragglers when she heard the door chime signaling that someone had walked in. Kat walked toward the door. Turned the corner she said "I'm sorry, but we are just getting ready to close, you will have to come back tomorr…" She trailed off when she saw the person who had walked in. "Aww, dollface, whatya mean you're closing up? I thought for me you would remain open a bit longer so I can" he gave her a little smirk "explore what you have to offer."

Kat rolled her eyes as she looked into those violet eyes of the man she loved and walked toward him "I'm sorry sir, but perhaps you and I can schedule a PRIVATE tour at a later time." She wrapped her arms around his tall frame and leaned into his chest. Liam's arms came around her "Is that right dollface? Well," he looked around "it seems that this would be a good time for that tour." He said with a bit of a smirk in his voice, "after all, dare ain't no others around." He titled her face up with one hand. "Whatya say ta that?" Kat leaned in seductively and whispered against his lips "Sorry sir, we're closed for now. We can do our tour later." And she kissed him. Each time she kissed him it still made her head swim and her heart beat faster, she could feel his beating next to hers. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads against each other breathing a little quicker because each kiss, even the briefest, had so much love behind it it took her breath away each time and she knew Liam felt the same, when they got their breath back, Kat looked up at Liam "What made you come up see me?" Liam's violet eyes looked a bit surprised, "can't a nice guy walk the woman he loves back home? It's getting late and I don't want ya walkin' home in da dark." Kat laughed, "It's not going to get dark for another few hours yet" she walked to her office to grather her items. "Well, maybe I wanted to take a long walk one the way back. And it IS my first Halloween since I got this body back. I gotta keep my gal safe." He leaned against the door with his arms across his thin chest and whistled when Kat bent over to pick up her purse "Damn Kitty Kat, every time I see ya you get more and more beautiful." Kat flushed all over, that accent is amazing, he could read her the phonebook and she would melt like a popsicle on the hood of a car in the middle of July.

She stood up and walked through her office door closing and locking it behind her. Liam put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the main door, they stepped into the brisk fall air, she locked the door and Liam placed his hand back over her shoulders and kissed her hair "Happy Halloween Kitty Kat." She smiled "Happy Halloween Liam". They started back to Whipstaff manor.

They walked in silence for a bit. Kat knew Liam could not get enough of the air he can now breathe. Liam moved to holding her hand. "Any plans for Halloween dollface?" Kat was squeezed his hand "Nope". Liam grinned "You do now". Kat glanced at him, there was something behind those words but nothing more was said so she left it alone.

When they got to the steps of Whipstaff Kat went to open the door but Liam pulled her back to him and touched her cheek. "You know I love ya dollface right?" Kat looked a bit surprised "Of course I do, and I love you too." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her "good."

Kat was working on some emails in the small room that was converted to an office. It wasn't anything fancy but it had enough room to keep herself organized and give her a quiet place to do some work. She was so caught up in her work that she lost track of time until there was a knock at her door. "Hey kitty Kat. How's it going?" Liam entered the room and walked behind her chair. Kat shivered when she felt his breath on the top of her head "Ya work too hard." "She grinned, he joked like that a lot with her. Even though her job may not be a huge job, it still required a lot of work behind the scenes and she enjoyed it. He walked on the side of her desk and sat on the edge of it and studied her face. "Are you done for the night?" Kat looked at him, "What time is it?" He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's about 7pm, time for all the little kiddies to go get their candy and sweets while avoiding the ghosties." She looked up at him, rather then how good his butt looked when the jeans pulled tighter when he sat like that. "I guess I can stop work for the night." Clicking save she shut off the computer "After all, someone told me I had plans tonight". Liam lifted her hand and kissed it, he looked distant tonight, "That was what I came to get you for." He pulled her up, "Come on kitty Kat, I gotta show ya what your plans are tonight." Kat followed him without question, she trusted him with her life. She was a bit confused when he handed her her coat and said "close your eyes". Kat looked skeptically at him, "Really?" He nodded. "What's going on Liam? Can't I keep my eyes open?" Liam lifted his hand and used 2 fingers to close her eyelids "Now now dollface, ya gunna ruin the surprise." He kissed her softly and lead her outside.

After a short walk where she forced herself to keep her eyes closed Liam finally stopped and whispered "open your eyes." Kat gasped "Liam! It's beautiful". The gazebo overlooking the lake was light up with candles and some jack-o-lanterns around the outside. There were Tiger Lilies on the table in a vase and also some just scattered around.. There was pizza there too, Kat laughed and turned to Liam "Pizza?" He smirked "Well, I remember some dame once tellin' me that she preferred pizza over anything else so I thought I'd go all out and get her favorite." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard "It's perfect, you didn't have to do this." Liam kissed her forehead, "Only the best dollface."

Kat felt like Liam was holding something back but wasn't sure what because she would glance up and Liam would suddenly look away from her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Liam," his head snapped up, "what's going on? You are obviously trying to avoid something." Liam sighed and stood up, "Do you want to take a walk?" Kat nodded intending to get answers.

They walked in silence at first, without touching each other. Kat eventually reached for his hand and held it tightly "Liam, what's going on?"

He didn't say anything at first. He just kept walking for a few more minutes. "I talked to your dad a few days ago."

Kat looked over at him, "What's wrong? Is something wrong with you? Dad? What's going on?"

"No no, it's nothing like that. I just had to talk to him about something. And it concerned us." He stopped walking, they were on the side of the house with the lake or gazebo no longer in view; they stopped by a tree that he once told Kat was almost as old as he was. "I've never been real good wit' this kinda ting". Kat knew something was important was going on, his accent never was that strong unless he was really worked up about something. She looked at him expectantly, concerned and slightly put off that he was being this evasive. "Liam, tell me."

"Well it's like this kitty Kat. I love you more den I ever thought I could love someone. And I can only hope dat you feel da same." Kat opened her mouth to reassure him that she loves him more than anything but he held up his hand. "Let me get dis out." He inhaled, "When we first started dis, I was a ghost and only could hope dat I would be able ta love ya da way dat you deserve. And den when I was able ta become human again I was happier then I could ever imagine when you still wanted to be wit me. I knew before then that I would love you forever and never wanted ta be apart from you. I would walk into the pits of hell for you all over again. I didn't tink that my life meant anything, until you loved me and I want to know that you will stay wit' me forever."

He took another breath as Kat's eyes welled with tears, she knew what was coming. He pulled something from his pocket with one hand and squeezed it in his fist but never let go of her hand. "I talked to your father da other day ta make sure dat I had his blessing before I did dis." He suddenly dropped to his knee and looked up at her, he let go of her hand and she brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears that started to stream out. "Kitty Kat, I love you. Wouldyawanttamarryme?" Kat laughed at how fast he said it, it was barely audiable with his accent. "I can't say yes until you properly say it so I can hear you." He looked up at her again hearing her words, he took another breath and his nerves seemed to vanish along with his old ghost accent. "Kathrine Harvey, my Kitty Kat, would you spend the rest of eternity with me? Kitty Kat," he held up the ring "Will you marry me?"

Kat smiled and gulped back her tears and tried to speak but all she could do was nod, she nodded until she felt like her head would fly off as she tried to form words. Liam smiled and stood up taking her left hand. It wasn't until his violet eyes met her green ones that she finally got her voice back. "Yes" He put the ring on, she put her arms around his neck and just before their lips met she whispered "Yes, Liam McFadden, I will marry you." This kiss was one that promised a love that would last an eternity and beyond. They pulled apart after what could have been minutes, hours or days. Time didn't matter, they knew that they can spend forever together. Liam rested his head on Kat's and grinned "So, about that private tour…" Kat laughed and took his hand as they walked back into the house.

-Present day-

Kat sighed when she stopped touching the ribbon. Coming to the decision of January 1st for the wedding was an easy decision. A new year, a new beginning. Kat felt jitters of excitement with a few nerves. Today was the day that she would become Mrs. Liam McFadden.

There was a knock at the door, "Kat, can I come in?"

"Sure dad." And the door opened, her dad's eyes welled with tears but pride shown through them.

"You look beautiful. You look so beautiful."

"Thanks dad." She looked down at her dress. It was a simple floor length dress with a green sash wrapped around the middle. "This is it. Do you think mom will be happy?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Kat smiled, "Yes, I think she would be happy because I am happy."

Her dad kissed her cheek, "That's exactly right." And they walked out the door to her future.

They decided to get married on the grounds of Whipstaff, so much of their lives have happened there and the gazebo where he had proposed to her seemed the best spot for them.

Kat looked out at the faces. There weren't many, just a few friends from work, a few that were friends of the family or her dad, and then just those that Kat knew from college. At the most there may have been 30 or so. It didn't matter how many people were there, all that mattered were the ones that meant the most, there was Rory and Alec looking handsome in their suits, Casper in a suit that really suited a 12 year old boy and made him look older. Her eyes then fell on the one she loved. His violet eyes met hers as she walked toward him on her father's arm. Looking into his eyes all the jitters just disappeared, she had no reason to fear anything when she was near him. And today she would marry him.

"Who gives this woman to this man today?" The minster said when they reached the end of the aisle.

"Her mother and I do." Dr. Harvey said with a smile and his voice full of emotion, and he kissed Kat and shook Liam's hand. "I love you Kat."

"I love you too dad." And she kissed his cheek and took Liam's hand.

The crowd lapsed into silence. "Today we are here to join Liam McFadden and Kathrine Harvey in marriage…" the ceremony was short and then. "Do you Kathrine take Liam McFadden to be your husband?"

Kat smiled "I do"

"Liam McFadden, do you ta-"

"I do." Liam cut him off with a grin to Kat

The minster smiled. "You may exchange rings". Liam and Kat met each other's eyes as they put matching silver rings on their fingers. "I pronounce you man and wife." He turned to Liam, "you may kiss the bride".

Liam shot Kat his signature smirk, "You bet I will." He reached out and pulled her to him, "Mrs. McFadden," he whispered only for her to hear. He pressed his lips to hers, with one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. Kat's arms wrapped around his neck as she matched his passion with her own. They forgot where they were for a moment until they pulled apart to take a breath, they turned, breathless, to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. McFadden". The crowd applauded and they ran back down the aisle.

The reception was to be held in the same room where the Halloween party happened so many years ago. Before going into the reception, Kat and Liam were under the tree where he had proposed.

"So, Mrs. McFadden, how do you feel?" Liam asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well Mr. McFadden, I am married to the man I love." She put her arms around his neck, "So I would say that I am pretty damn happy." They kissed again.

This time when they kissed, while there was the same passion as there always was, this kiss was full of promise, happiness, joy, and a love that would outlast time itself. It said that as long as they had each other they would be able to conquer anything. They had each other, and this love that would last until the end of forever.


End file.
